


"Free" Time After Practice

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Free!
Genre: After school sex, Embarrassment, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Revenge, and a troublemaker, hardcore yaoi, like seriously HARDCORE yaoi, my first Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfic, porn with some kind of plot???, spying cause Nagisa's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Sousuke are in the Iwatobi men's locker room having hardcore sex, paying no mind to the open locker room door or the open window not too far. While MakoRin/Reigisa were outside, Makoto hears Haru's wanton moans and Nagisa convinces the group to get closer to investigate. Things happen and...let's just say...Sousuke AND Haru, get their revenge on the two over-curious couples...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Free Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters. If I did, who KNOWS what I'd make those boys do... lol xD</p>
<p>Please, if you don't ship/like SouHaru, MakoRin, or Reigisa, DON'T READ and post nasty comments. I worked extremely hard on this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Free" Time After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for this one...I got this "what if MakoRin/Reigisa caught Haru and Sousuke in the locker room" idea. I started to write it but then kinda forogt what I was planning for the original story halfway through. Eventually, I came up with a different ending and this was how it turned out! Yay! Um...yeah, so I hope you guys like it and please, leave a comment for this is my first fanfic of this anime. I'm planning on coming out with my next KnB fanfic when I finish it (give me ten million years...lol) so yeah, hope you guys like!

_"Fuck...Nanase. Keep it down..."_  
_"H-How can I? F-Fuck...aaaah!"_  
_"Y-You really wanna be...u-ugh...found out?"_  
_"F-Fuck Yamazaki..sh-shut up and fu-aaahhh!"_

      "Hey Makoto!" A very frustrated, confused Rin called out the brunette from around the corner. Makoto jumped from the sudden call but turned around to greet his hot-tempered boyfriend. "A-Ah, Rin. Hi. Um...What's up?" Makoto asked nervously. "Have you seen Sousuke?" Rin asked and Makoto went to answer but another voice chimmed in.

      "Sou-chan?!? Did he disappear?" Nagisa asked childishly, making his counterpart, Rei, facepalm. "He was with us and then he suddenly vanished. I told Ai that I would be back to the dorm by now!" Rin said and Nagisa laughed. "So he DID disappear!! Wow, Sou-chan is more mysterious than I thought!" Nagisa cheered before Rei sighed loudly. "Nagisa-kun, there is no possible way for someone to "disappear" in the scene you're thinking. He probably just went to the washroom or something." Rei said, formally as he usually does. Nagisa whinned at him saying he was, "too uptight!!!" but Makoto suddenly shushed the two.

      "Do you hear something or is it just me?" Makoto asked before both Rei and Nagisa stopped and listened. "Hear...what?" Rin asked and Makoto motioned for him to shush. Rin would've normally started yelling at Mako, if he was someone else that is, but this was Mako. He wasn't going to yell at his boyfriend. "It sounds like it's coming from over there..." Makoto whispered and the three others nodded as they looked at the open window of Iwatobi's men's locker room. "Let's get a little closer..." Nagisa said and the other three nodded before they snuck over to where the metal gate closing off the track field was and silently leaded against it. It didn't take more than two seconds for Rei's face to go ablaze...

"Is that..." Rei started to say. "Haru-chan?" Nagisa added. "And...Sousuke?" Rin finished as the apparently faint groans of esctasy could be heard from the open window. "You don't think...." Makoto started to say. "I thought Makoto-sempai and Haruka-sempai were dating." Rei said. "N-No! Me and Haru are friends. It's Rin I'm dating." Makoto said and Rin immediately blushed. "O-Oi! Can you not say that so casually!" Rin fussed. "Wow! Mako-chan and Rin-chan are dating?!? I thought Rin-chan was dating Ai-chan!" Nagisa chimmed in again and Rin's face went brighter. "Why would I date Ai? We're just friends and teammates." Rin said, crossing his arms over his chest. Nagisa chuckled at Rin's expression, only pissing Rin off, before Rei cleared his throat.

      "Um...may I interject?" Rei asked and everyone looked his way. "What's up Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked. "Do you think Haruka-sempai kept his relationship with Sousuke-san a secret from us because he doesn't want us to judge him?" He asked and the others gave him a look a disbelief. "That doesn't sound like Haru at all." Rin said and both Nagisa and Makoto nodded. "Haru-chan would have no problem telling us." Makoto said and Nagisa nodded again. "I think it's Sou-chan who wants to keep it a secret." Nagisa said and Rei nodded.

      "That would make sense. Considering that Haruka-sempai is on our team and Sousuke-san is on Samezuka's Team, they would naturally WANT to keep it a secret so word doesn't spread around. Given the fact that the word of mine and Nagisa's relationship spread pretty fast, after Nagisa blurted it to everyone..." Rei said with a glare, only to get a smile back from his blonde counterpart. "...they would naturally like to keep it a secret from not only the student body but also us, out of fear of SOMEONE...telling everyone else..." Rei finished and the three of them nodded.

      "Still...why Sousuke?" Rin asked. "Could it be that he knew that Mako-chan was taken by Rin-chan and he felt jealous so he would be having sex with Sou-chan to vent his anger?" Nagisa asked and Makoto instantly denied it. "No. That's something that..." Makoto started to say before he noticed Rin's death glare. "U-Um...an old friend of mine would do. Yeah..." Makoto said nervously and both Rei and Nagisa had a confused look on their faces but ignored Makoto's reaction.

      "I think we should get closer to investigate!" Nagisa whispered happily and all of their faces went red. "What?!? Sousuke will kill us!!" Rin shouted. "I-I don't wanna see Haru like that!!" Makoto said, covering his red face with his hands, his voice also muffled by his large hands. "S-Same!" Rei said, doing the same exact thing. "Fine! I'll go alone!" Nagisa pouted before he stormed off. "H-Hey! Wait! Nagisa-kun!" Rei said as he grabbed his arm before he could run. Nagisa pounted some more before Makoto uncovered his face. "The school's more than likely locked by now and those two will kill us!" Makoto whispered harshly but Nagisa smirked. "Not for athletes, like us, it's not..." Nagisa said as he went towards the back entrace. "Nagisa-kun!" Rei whispered harshly as he ran after him. "W-Wait for us Rei!" Makoto added as he grabbed Rin's arm, pulling him along towards the back door. Once they got there, there was that familiar block of wood, wedged in the door.

      "Heh...told yah." Nagisa said and Rei immediately covered his face. "How did you know this was here?" Rin asked and Nagisa's eyes shifted to a very embarassed Rei. Rin smirked, as he got it, but Makoto could only blush. He did NOT want to know what his young friends had done to discover be familiar with that block of wood. However, it was no different the one in the back of Samezuka's male locker room...

      "Well, let's go in. If anyone sees us, we'll just tell them that we forgot something in the locker room. It's that easy..." Nagisa said and Rei refused to say anything. "I so DON'T want to know how you know this shit, Nagisa..." Rin said. "Well, you see Rin-chan..." Nagisa began before Rei immediately slapped a hand over Nagisa's big mouth. "Let's just go inside Nagisa-kun!" Rei said and Nagisa could only smile behind Rei's hand. Both Makoto and Rin didn't know what else to say to the duo but nonetheless, all four of them went inside Iwatobi's, still bright, campus.

**(Meanwhile...)**

_"D-Dammit Nanase...u-ugh...k-keep...a-ahh...it down!"_  
_"Y-You're...a-aahh! one to talk...a-ahh, fuck that's good.... Y-Yamazaki!"_  
_"I-If you're gonna talk...u-ugh, aa-aah, don't moan like a-ahh! that..."_  
_"Y-You're doing the same... aa-aah! thing!"_

      Wanton moans ripped from their throats as their arguement continued. Sousuke burried deep within Haru's heat with wet, hot slapping sounds echoing over their bickering. However, the two were too in the moment to notice the excess the noise they were emitting. Not that they REALLY cared in the first place. Whenever Haru got horny, Haru was the definite clingy uke. He would literally attach himself to Sousuke and grind as hard yet discreet as he could, to tell Sousuke. The elder would be annoyed yet excited as Haru's not-so-discreet hip movements would sometimes **(purposefully)** rub against Sousuke's cock...not helping in the least. Why?An erection was hard to hide in TIGHT AS FUCK...swim pants. Damn those pants and damn swimming...

      However, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy seeing Haru's very apparent erection in those swim pants of his when they were alone...

_"A-Ahh! Y-Yamazaki...dammit, faster I said! Pay attention!"_

      Sousuke snapped out of it and looked down at Haru's flushed face.

_"Faster you say? You fuckin' slut...Nanase..."_

      Haru couldn't stop the wanton, dragged out moan coming from his bright pink lips...

_"Fine...faster you want...it's faster you're gonna... -ugh- get..."_

      And with that...Sousuke picked up speed, making the lockers start to vibrate with their heavy, solid motions... still oblivious to the open window...

**(Back with Nagisa, Rei, Rin and Makoto...)**

      "Haha! Good, they're still here..." Nagisa said as he picked up two flashlights from his locker. "Of COURSE they would be, Nagisa-kun. I told you countless times that no one will steal anything from a locker after school hours..." Rei said and Rin snorted. "Sounds like this wasn't the FIRST time you two have done this, Rei..." He said and Rei immediately began coughing. Nagisa and Makoto couldn't help but laugh. "Y-You're not helping, Rin-sempai!" Rei said and Rin began laughing before Nagisa turned to Makoto.

      "Here Mako-chan. If it gets dark, just click on my flashlight. It's bright enough to light the way but you can easily hide it if you don't want to be caught." Nagisa said and Makoto didn't know what to say but he just accepted it with a smile. They're was silence between the group before Nagisa closed his locker and then turned back to the group. "It's this way!" Nagisa pointed, running ahead. "Nagisa-kun!" Rei called after the blonde, flashlight tight in his hand. "Hey! Wait for me, assholes!" Rin called after the two, trying to catch up. "C'mon Mako! Let's go!" Rin called, snapping Mako out of his daze. Mako nodded once before he ran over to Rin and the two grabbed each others hands before they ran over towards the younger couple.

      Once they met up though....it was basically a domino effect. First Nagisa stopped, making Rei slam into him, making Rin slam into him, making Makoto slam into him. Both flashlights fell to the floor as the four of them fell on their asses, complaining silently. However, each couple took a side of the room, **(MakoRin on left, Reigisa on right)** with their bags not too far away from them, and they stared like idiots at the scene before them...

      The two couples couldn't believe their eyes at what they were currently seeing. Haru's back was against the wall. His bare legs wrapped tightly around the area right under Sousuke's ass. His pants where thrown somewhere in the locker room along with his swimsuit. His arms were loosly wrapped around Sousuke's neck. His pale face was flushed and his whole body showed nothing but pure ecstasy. Sousuke was pushed deep into Haru, his pants and underwear obviously kicked away not too far from the pair. His hands were running up and down Haru's figure, pinching and squeezing every inch of skin he could reach. Both boy's hair was tossled and raggedy, as if they had just woken up. The locker room reeked of sweat and sex, and the wanton moans ripping from each other's throats were still as loud as ever.

      "O-Oh my god..." Makoto managed to say. "They left the door open, knowing that someone could EASILY see them?" Rei whispered. "I guess Sousuke...or Haru...or both...are into that thing. People get off to the thought of being watched..." Rin said nonchalanty and Rei gaped at him. "Or they just didn't give a fuck..." He added before Rei hushed him quietly. "You're not helping Rin-sempai!" Rei harshly whispered and Rin shrugged.

      "Whoa! Haru-chan looks hot like that!" Nagisa cheered within Rei's hand. Rei blushed as he tried to focus on Nagisa and not on the hot scene before him. Though, he made a mental note to try that later with Nagisa. Makoto, on the other hand, was the most surprised. "H-Haru's...literally...ohmygod..." He tried to form words but nothing was coming to him. The four starred in udder shock and surprise, each seme noting to try that with their uke later that night, each uke desiring to pushed against the wall and be fucked into oblvion like that later, and all four ignoring the pressing problem in their swim gear, as the scene continued...

_"F-Fuck....Y-Yamazaki!! Th-There!"_  
_"R-Right there?"_  
_"A-Ah! Y-Yeah... again! A-Again!"_  
_"D-Dammit, keep it down! S-Someone will hear you!"_  
_"W-We're alone...a-aren't we?"_  
_"F-Fuck... how should I know?"_  
_"Y-You said... a-aaah! you checked!"_  
_"I- a-aah, damn that ass is hot... did!"_  
_"Then... f-fuck!!! yess!"_

      "Haru-chan seems to be enjoying himself..." Nagisa said and Rei nodded, still hiding his face. "Rei-chan..." Nagisa said calmly to the embarrassed bluette. "Wh What?" Rei asked, refusing to move his hand. "Will you do that to me tonight? I-I wanna feel what Haru-chan is feeling like right now." Nagisa said shamelessly and Rei's face went ablaze. "Wh-What? Why?" Rei whispered harshly. "It...looks like it feels really good. I've never heard Haru-chan talk with such passion before..." Nagisa said and Makoto nodded. "Th-This maybe true but...a-are you sure?" Rei asked and Nagisa nodded once. "Y-Yeah...I-I..." Nagisa started to say before Rei finally removed his hands and looked at his blonde uke. "Wh-What?" Rei urged. "I-I...I-I really wanna be fucked by Rei-chan like that..." Nagisa admitted and Rei felt udder embarrassement at that statement but all he could do was take Nagisa into his arms, pressing his hard, clothed erection against Nagisa's stomach.

      "R-Rei-chan...y-you're..." Nagisa started to say before Rei shushed him. "I promise you..." Rei started to say, his cheeks heating up all over again. "Y-Yes?" Nagisa asked. "I will make sure...you can't walk tomorrow." He finished as he burried his face into Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa, however, was overjoyed. He smiled at Rei before he wrapped his legs around Rei's waist, his clothed cock rubbing against Rei's for a second. Both boys bit their lip, holding back a groan of ecstasy, as they embrassed each other. Rin looked back and forth between Haru and Sousuke and Rei and Nagisa before...

      "Jealous, Rin-chan?" Makoto's voice broke his thoughts. "Wh-What? Why would I be jealous?" Rin asked, his thoughts still a jumbled mess, before his back was against the side wall. "M-Mako..." Rin started to say before Makoto's chocolate chapstick lips were over Rin's, silencing the redhead. His eyes went wide for a second before they closed and his arms found their way around Makoto's neck. The two continued to kiss before Makoto bit on Rin's lower lip, asking for access. Rin groaned and opened his mouth a bit, allowing his brunette access. Makoto slipped his tongue in Rin's mouth, swirling it with his firey uke. Rin greatly welcomed this and the two began to make out fiercely, their bodies aching to be closer, to get SOME sort of friction. Makoto, being the dominant once he is, began to grind against Rin, making Rin groan softly into Makoto's mouth. Makoto's hands began moving up and down Rin's figure automatically, almost iching to take off Rin's shirt, however; this was not happening. Not here...not yet.

_"F-Fuck...N-Nanase...d-don't tighten...I-I'll -ugh- c-cum..."_  
_"C-Can't -aaah- help it...a-aah, Y-Yamazaki..."_  
_"D-Damn you...I said..u-uughh!, not to tighten!"_  
_"N-Not my a-aah! fault!"_

      "R-Rei-chan... fuck tonight. I- I want it. I want it now..." Nagisa moaned into Rei's shoulder. "B-But Nagisa-kun...we're in public..." Rei said. "I don't care. Fuck me Rei-chan... fuck me now." Nagisa demmanded as he jerked forward, their cocks brushing against each other harshly, forcing a groan out of the bluette. "F-Fuck...Nagisa..." Rei cursed before he could stop himself. "D-Do it. Do it Rei-cha..." Nagisa started to say before his back was slammed against the floor, forcing a wanton moan from his sweet lips. Before Nagisa could say anything further, Rei was on top of him, their mouths attacking each other in a lip biting, tongue sucking, breath taking kiss. Nagisa's arms and legs were still wrapped around Rei's body as both were grinding against each other, getting the friction they so desired before...

**"FLUMP"**

      Rin's shirt finally hit the floor. Makoto's hands still roaming Rin's body, as if it was the first time they were engaging in shenanigans. "M-More...Mako. F-Fuck me Mako. Make me not be able to walk...please." Rin groaned in between kisses. "B-But... we don't have...any..." Makoto panted. "U-Use...saliva. W-We've done that b-before...haven't we?" Rin said back. "Y-Yes but...I don't...wanna hurt you, Rin." Makoto said, finally pulling back from their heated makeout. "Y-You won't. Pl-Please Mako...do it. I...really wanna feel you in me. Messing me up inside..." Rin groaned as Makoto jerked his hips forward, a smirk on his face. "You're so cute when you're desperate Rin-chan..." Makoto said and Rin blushed at that nickname before Makoto brought his right hand up to Rin's mouth. Rin greedily opened his mouth and began sucking on Makoto's index and middle finger as if it was his favorite thing in the world.

      "You're so greedy Rin-chan...naughty little slut beneath me..." Makoto said without realizing it, before Rin groaned against Makoto's fingers. "If this were my cock, I'd have to stop you. You'd have made me cum already...so, so greedy..." Makoto said as Rin's tongue gracefully swept over Mako's fingers, coating the digits as if he was spreading icing on a cake. Mako couldn't help but groan everytime Rin's teeth scraped against his finger in the process. Sure, it hurt the first time, but after that...he got used to it. After all, masochism was kinda Mako's thing now...all thanks to his beautiful Rin.

      And at that very moment, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and Makoto forgot all about Haru and Sousuke and were only seeking to please each other...

**(20 minutes later...)**

_"F-Fuck...I think...N-Nanase! I-I can't..."_  
_"C-Cumming so soon...Y-Yamazaki?"_  
_"Sh-shut up. You're one to...t-talk..."_  
_"I-I'm...not... a-aah!"_  
_"Y-You've been l-leaking...u-ugh... this whole time...."_  
_"Y-Yeah... R-Revenge for...ruining my shirt...last time."_  
_"F-Fuck you..."_  
_"Y-You a- aahh, Y-Yamazaki! F-Fuck...c-cumming! Cumming! S-Sousuke!!"_  
_"A-Ahhh! I thought I said...don't tighten like tha- aaah. M-Me too. f-fuck...H-Haruka!!"_

      "M-Mngh... Rei-shan!!" Nagisa moaned within Rei's shoulder, feeling each thrust Rei gave. His back was going to hurt later, the floor wasn't a comfortable place to begin with **(even worse to have sex on)** but dammit, Nagisa could care less. He could feel Rei's cock filling him up and his own body greedily sucking him in, like the little bottom slut he was inside. However, Rei was the ONLY one who knew this side of Nagisa. He knew Rei could keep a secret, and frankily wasn't worked about Mako or Rin considering they were on the opposite side of the room, also fucking. So, naturually, he felt no reason to hide the wanton moans falling from his pretty pink lips.

"Sh-shush Nagisa-kun. They'll...m-mngh...hear you." Rei groaned back. "I-I can't h-help it. Rei-chan...is...so good!" Nagisa groaned, as he began clawing at Rei's bare back. "A-Aah! Nagi-saaah. You know...that's my w-weakness!" Rei groaned. "Y-Yeah. I-I don't want...to be the only one... groaning..." Nagisa said as he continued. Rei bit his lip as his glasses finally fell to the floor as he continued thrusting into Nagisa, mind only focused on pleasing him. Nagisa's face was as flushed as Haru's but you couldn't tell cause it was burried in Rei's shoulder, however; that didn't stop the wanton moans falling out of Nagisa's mouth. Rei couldn't blame him. Nagisa's warm, welcoming heat felt so damn heat felt so good right now. Maybe even better than the two times they had sex here before.

      It could've been the rush of remembering those two times when they found out that strange noise. It could've been the fact of Nagisa's pleas when they saw Sousuke-san and Haruka-sempai going at it. It could've been just the fact that Nagisa was here with him. It also...maybe...could've been... the simple yet most ridiculous reason that Rei could've even come up with.

      _They hadn't had sex in two weeks due to schedule interference..._

      Ridiculous? Yes, it is but fuck it. It was good enough for now and even though they were technically having sex with two other couples in the premise, Rei didn't even care. **(A shock, I know!!)** Even a guy like Rei had urges and HIS Nagisa **(yeah you read that readers...HIS Nagisa... Rei is VERY possessive of HIS Nagisa...)** was downright tease. I guess, you could kinda call this...pay back in a way...

      However, Makoto and Rin were not that much different than Rei and Nagisa. However, they had it a bit worse, considering Mako and Rin went to different schools. Sure, they could meet up on weekends and fuck but 9 times out of 10, that plan would fail. Why? Well, Makoto's parents and/or siblings were mostly ALWAYS home so they couldn't fuck at Mako's house. Rin lived in Samezuka's dorm with Sousuke but it was rare if his roomate was gone..and if he was...it wasn't for long.

      The school wasn't open on weekends, so they couldn't pull a stunt like Nagisa and Rei had before. Nagisa lived with his strict parents so asking him was out of the question. Plus, asking Nagisa ANYTHING...was a chore within iself. Rei's parents worked a lot but he couldn't bring himself to ask Rei. Besides, he know it would eventually find its way to Nagisa and then, EVERYONE would know. Asking Gou was also out of the question, considering Rin and her are siblings. However, it would be less of a hassle asking her than Nagisa. Sure, she'd keep her mouth quiet about the situation but, the thing is, neither boy knew for HOW LONG.

      Rin refused to ask Nitori, for the sake of the poor kid's heart, but he was out of the question anyway. He also lived with his parents and the kid's parents barely approved of his relationship with another one of his teammates. **(No readers, not Momo)** Asking either Seijuro or Momotarou was a definite, car-rolling-over-my-dick, NO. Both were huge blabbermouths **(like Nagisa)** and they would just...annoy the hell out of both Rin and Mako. Sousuke lived alone so he could've been a possibility...until now. Same with Haru... **(Mako was gonna ask Haru and Rin was gonna ask Sousuke...til' they found out of course... hehe)**

      So, seeing the situation the two lovers had, well...what better time than now, right? Sure, their friends were in the room but they were occupied with their own lover affairs for their own reasons. Neither of which Mako or Rin wanted to find out at the moment.

      "M-Mako...I...dammit, do I even have to ask anymore? Bounce me..." Rin groaned and Makoto smirked. "You're so cute when you're horny Rin-chan..." Mako said, licking his lips. Rin blushed at this before he felt Mako adjust their position. His face only got hotter before...

      "M-Mmmngh!!" He groaned, sinking his teeth into Mako's shoulder. "U-Ugh... not so hard baby..." Makoto groaned while Rin felt tears stinging his eyes. "D-Did Mako...get bigger? Fuck, it hurts more than the last time we fucked..." Rin thought as Mako gave a thrust up, bouncing the redhead teen. Rin groaned loudly into Mako's shoulder, tears spilling over and sliding down his rosy cheeks. Mako chuckled at this as he leaned more of body weight against Rin, making Rin's back push against the wall harder. " _ **M-Mngh...m-more...m-more...**_ " Rin commanded in English before he could stop himself. Mako chuckled as he repeated the motion, making another wanton moan slip from Rin's bruised lips. Soon enough, all that could be heard were three different wet, hot slapping sounds as well as wanton moans mixed in with breathless pants...

_"D-Damn...my back...and ass... hurt..."_

      The apparent deadpanned voice of Haruka said after he was released from Sousuke's hold. "You wanted to fuck, Nanase so I don't wanna hear it." Sousuke said back and Haru glared at him. "Yes but you didn't have to make it so I couldn't walk. Dammit, it hurts to move..." Haru winced and Sousuke sighed. "You know I don't hold back when we fuck... that is entirely your fault." Sousuke said as he reached for his shirt. "Well, you sure took advantage of it. Fuck...I can't even put my pants on without a sting of pain..." Haru cursed loudly and Sousuke snorted.

      "I didn't hear you complaining a bit, Nanase. In fact, If I recall...I had to keep telling you to keep it the fuck down." Sousuke shot back. "Fuck you, dammit! It felt good!" Haru shot back and Sousuke snorted again. "You're such a cock slut..." He said and Haru glared at Sousuke. "One of these days...I'm gonna fuck you so hard, YOU can't move at ALL!" Haru said as he slowly put is clothes back on. However intimidating he tried to sound, he wasn't Rin. Not that Rin intimidated him, but still. His words were just words. They had no bite to back up the bark.

      "Yeah sure...see how far that gets you..." Sousuke said as he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Haru shot him one last glare before he went to pick up his bag but Sousuke got it for him. "Thanks..." Haru said and Sousuke nodded in agreement. The two turned to leave, Haru moving a bit quicker than Sousuke, before...

_"Hey Haru...wait a second..."_

      "What?" Haru asked, turning around too quickly, sending waves of pain throughout his body. He winced as he nearly fell to his knees but he held himself upright. "You hearing what I'm hearing?" Sousuke asked with a smirk. Haru gave him a confused look before his ears picked up not-so-similar wanton moans from not to far away from them.

      "Sounds like your friends got a little horny in their investigation..." Sousuke snorted before Haru glared at him again. He walked over to where Sousuke standing and listened closer. "Is that...Makoto?" Haru asked out loud, instantly recognizing the voice of his best friend. "Sounds like it. Also sounds like Rin's out there too. Wouldn't surprise me if Rin was fucking Tachibana out there like a bitch in heat." Sousuke nonchalantly and Haru slapped him on the shoulder. "Fuck you too Nanase..." Sousuke said as he rubbed his shoulder before his ears picked up another VERY APPARENT pair of voices.

      "That's... Nagisa and Rei!" Haru said as he realized. "I guess so. From the groans your friends are..." Sousuke started to say. "Our." Haru cut him off, correcting him. "Fine. OUR friends are making...sounds like Nagisa is getting fucked by Rei and Makoto is fucking Rin like there's no tomorrow." Sousuke said with a shrug. Haru nodded in agreement before he saw Sousuke smirking.

      "Hehe...payback for later... this is what you get for being sneaky Matsuoka..." He said he pulled out his phone and pulled up the text window. "What are you doing?" Haru asked, knowing that when Sousuke smirked, things didn't go well. Especially for the party he was smirking at. "Texting." Sousuke said nonchalantly. "I know that...but who?" Haru demanded and Sousuke snorted. "No one..." Sousuke said slyly before he finished up his text to a certain "sister" of his "best friend."

      "You didn't do what I think you just did, did you?" Haru asked and Sousuke shrugged as he put his phone back in his bag. "Depends on what you mean...now let's go. I'll take you out for mackerel since you did so good..." He said and Haru instantly lost interest in whatever Sousuke just did at the sound of his favorite dish on his lovers tongue. "It better be good." He said and Sousuke snorted. "It will..." Sousuke said and the two walked out of the locker room, leaving the wood in the door for the, soon-to-be very UNLUCKY couples...

**(With MakoRin and Reigisa...)**

_"A-Ah! R-Rei-chan! F-Fuck..I can't hold it!!"_  
_" **M-Mako!!! Sh-Shit..bouncing me like that...I can't...I love it!"**_

      "B-Both o-of you...h-hush!" Mako groaned, feeling Rin's already tight walls tighten around his cock more, as if to trap his cock in Rin's wet hot heat. Mako bit his lip so hard it bled, holding back wanton moans of his own, while the space they occupied was filled to the brim with groans, wet and hot rough slaps of skin-on-skin contact, the squishing and squashing of the exchange of bodily fluids, and the very apparent stench of sex.

      "B-But M-Mako-chan...it feels too good!" Nagisa groaned as Rei hit his favorite spot, the blonde shota seeing stars for a half a second and then seeing them again as Rei continued pouding that spot. "N-Nagisa-kun...H-Haruka-sempai...Haruka-sempai will..." Rei tried to get his words out but Nagisa's tight warmth felt too good as his mind was blinded by Nagisa's warm, welcoming pleasure. "F-Fuck Haru! Dammit, this is..aa-aaahh!" Rin groaned out LOUDLY, not caring WHO heard him. "Fuck them." He thought. "Let em' hear...not like anyone's gonna do anything about it..." He thought again before a sea of white clouded Rin's mind.

**_"A-Aahh! M-Mako...c-cumming...I-I'm cumming!"_ **

      Rin panted in English, knowing Mako understood him. His walls were tighter now and Mako swore he could almost feel as if Rin's ass was trying to milk the seed out of his cock. "A-Aah! It's so...R-Rin, I...I'm cumming too! I'm cumming too!" Makoto groaned back, the sea of white also clouding his mind. Movement ceased between the two of them, their swet covered bodies still holding tightly to each other, as Rin's cock shot five hot ropes of white, sticky cum on Makoto's bare chest and Makoto shot six white hot ropes of cum deep within Rin's ass.

      The two panted, trying to calm down from their orgasmic high, before...

      "M-Mmngh! R-Rei...I-I..." Nagisa could barely get the words out as the sea of white hit him too. "A-Ah! T-Tight...tight...f-fuck Nagi-Nagisa!!!!" Rei shouted, the seat of white getting to him last, before he shot five ropes of sticky cum deep within Nagisa and Nagisa's five shots stuck to both of their chests, as if it was glue.

      Finally, the four of them were panting together, their higs starting to go away, before...

**ZZZRRRT. ZZZRRT. ZZZRRRT.**

      "Wh-What the..." Rin asked as he looked over. "I think...that's yours...R-Rin-chan..." Nagisa panted while Rei seached blindly for his glasses, only for Nagisa to pick them up and put them back on his boyfriend. "M-Mako...I need to...get up. P-Please...push back a little..." Rin said and Mako nodded as he scooted back, holding Rin so he wouldn't topple on top of him **(I'm sure Rin OR Mako couldn't tell you how many times THAT happened... "AISA/AISA-CHAN!!!" Hehe...)** , before Rin slowly got himself off of Makoto's, now limp, cock. Sticky, now cold, cum slowly seeped out of his ass as Rin slowly walked over to his bag. He unzipped it and pulled out his dark, crimson red flip phone. Instantly a "email" icon was on the screen with the words.

              **NEW MESSAGE**  
                 from....  
                  **"Gou"**  
_Yes_                             _No_

      If Rin had his shirt on, he'd be pulling at his collar, but nonetheless...he clicked "yes" and the message opened. Rin couldn't fight the overwhelming embarrasement when he read his sister's message...

**From:** _Gou_  
**To:** _Me_

_Hey Rin, it's Gou. Um...Sousuke told me that you were still at Iwatobi. I told Nitori and he kinda looked a little worried. Don't worry, Sousuke's at Haru's house and he asked me to come and get you, along with others. I'll be there shortly!_

**_Love, your sister._ **

      "DAMN YOU SOUSUKE!" Rin shouted, loudly startling the others. "Wh-What's wrong?" Rei asked as him and Nagisa gathered their things. "Fuckin Sousuke must've saw us and he sent my sister to come get us. It was sent twenty minutes ago so she's probably here by now!" Rin rambled and the others felt chills go down their spine before they realized what had happened.

      "T-They saw us?!?" Nagisa asked, surprised. "H-Haru!!!" Makoto cried out. "T-To be seen by not only Haruka-sempai but also Sousuke-sempai!!!" Rei also cried out before Rin cut them off. "GUYS! Clean this shit up and we have to take the back way out! The one Nagisa showed us earlier!" Rin said and the guys immediately snapped into "clean-up" mode. Makoto ran straight to the bathroom in the locker room and took many paper towels to wash Rin's seed off his stomach and chest. Rei and Nagisa were not too far behind, rubbing Nagisa's seed off their chests and stomachs. Rin was the last to follow them, also grabbing towles to clean off Mako's seed that was still seeping out of his ass. Soon after Nagisa's got his own seed off his chest, he did the same thing to the back of his legs and ass.

      Once they were clean, they quickly got dressed, straightened their hair, and slung their bags over the shoulders before...

_"Rin! Nagisa! Makoto! Rei! You guys are still here?!? It's nearly 7: o'clock!"_

      Gou's voice came from the open door in the back. All four of them sighed in relief. They had gotten ready just in time...

**(Later...)**

      "Damn...you were hungry weren't you, Nanase?" Sousuke asked and Haru nodded as he rubbed his, now full, stomach. "You think you can walk now?" Sousuke asked and Haru nodded again as he stood up. "Okay. C'mon...I'll pay. You go out and wait for me." Sousuke told him and Haru nodded a third time before he walked out of the restuarant while Sousuke payed for their dinner. Once that was done, he met Haru outside, leaning against the building, texting someone.

      "So...your house...or mine?" Haru asked, closing his phone and putting it back in his Iwatobi jacket. "Yours is closer." Sousuke said. "But...we have school tomorrow...right?" Haru asked and Sousuke snorted. "Did I fuck you too hard, tonight Nanase? It's Friday. We don't have school tomorrow." Sousuke said and Haru glared at him. "I was making sure you weren't late tonight, assface..." Haru said and Sousuke shrugged before he took Haru's hand in his. Haru felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks, seeing as they didn't hold hands often (especially in public), before they began walking in the direction of Haru's house...only...about half way through...Sousuke ALSO sent a text to someone...

Hehe...  
The next time those four decided to watch...  
They'd think twice.  
_Definitly..._

**EXTRA!**

      "Thanks for letting me stay at your place, tonight Mako. I'm too sore to walk all the way to the dorm and I don't want to go back home with my sister..." Rin said as he let his bag hit the floor of Makoto's room before he flopped on the bed, stomach first. "It's nothing, Rin. Mom and Dad are happy that I still have you as a... "friend" being the opperative word... and Ren and Ran love you. You're almost like their second big brother." Makoto said as he also dropped his back before joining Rin on his bed, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

      "Wait...I thought Haru was their second brother..." Rin asked and Mako shrugged. "Apparently they said, "Haru-niichan isn't over as much as Rin-nii, so Rin-nii moved up a spot." Makoto said with a shrug of his shoulders as he watched Rin's eyes relax, showing that he appreciately the back rub.

      "I love you Mako..." Rin said and Makoto chuckled. "I love you too Rin..." Makoto said as he leaned down. Rin kissed him gently before...

**ZZZRRT. ZZZRRT. ZZZRRT.**

      "What the fuck is it now?" Rin growled as he reached for his phone. He flipped it open and hit the "yes" button before...

_**He nearly threw his phone across the room...** _

**(With Reigisa...)**

      "Wow! Your house got bigger, Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed happily before Rei laughed nervously. "I assure you, it didn't Nagisa-kun..." Rei said before his mother appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Rei. Nagisa-kun! I'm glad you boys are home. How was practice?" She asked and both boys fought down a blush before Nagisa smiled his normal "thousand-ray-of-sunshine" smile.

      "It was really fun, Mrs. Ryugazaki!! Haru improved his time again! And then Rin-chan challenged him to a race! And haru-chan was like, "I only swim free." but Rin-chan was like, "Looser buys dinner!" and Haru was like, "Fine. Your on." and the two raced! It was so awesome! Haru-chan won though by a second and Rin-chan treated us all to dinner! It was so good!" Nagisa said and Rei found himself laughing at Nagisa's childish ways.

      His mother laughed at Nagisa's explaination before she smiled at the young blonde. "I'm glad you boys had fun. I wish my husband and I could come watch you sometime, Rei and Nagisa, but I'm afraid we're much too busy with our work schedules..." She said as she adjusted her glasses just like Rei does. "Mom, you and Dad came come to the weekend practices." Rei chimmed in and she sighed. "I can try, dear but we can't guarentee we'll be free..." She said. "How about next weekened? You have nothing planned, right?" Rei asked and she thought for a moment before she nodded.

      "Yes. That's right. Your father and I do have off next weekend. Yes. I hope you don't mind if we go to watch you." She said and and both boys shook their heads. "Maybe we can Haru-chan's, Mako-chan's and my parents to come too! It'll be like a perfomance!!" Nagisa said and Rei nodded, the excitement contagious. "Yes! That will great, Nagisa-kun!" Rei said before Nagisa lunged in Rei's arms, knocking the taller boy to the ground, shouting, "Then it's settled!" while Rei couldn't help but laugh.

      "I love that you have a friend like Nagisa, Rei. You smile a lot more now and you never used to laugh like that..." His mother said and she blushed as Nagisa nodded. "Rei-chan was so board-stiff when I fist met him. Like this!" He said as he got off Rei and stood like a soldier. "N-Nagisa-kun! I did NOT act like that!" Rei protested. "Yes you ddddiiiidddd!" Nagisa whinned and the two playfully argued before his mother excused herself and left the two to playfully argue. That went on for a while before Nagisa suddenly grabbed Rei's hand.

      "N-Nagi..." Rei staretd to say before Nagisa started to pull him up the stairs saying, "To Rei-chan's room!!!" Rei had no choice but to follow along, eventually catching back on to the laughter, before tey were in Rei's bedroom. Nagisa instantly plopped his stuff near Rei's closet and lunged onto Rei's bed. "So comfy..." Nagisa said as he snuggled the pillows before he felt his ass vibrate.

      "Hey...I got a message..." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Rei sighed and set his bag next to Nagisa's and laid back on his pillows.

      "Hey! It's from Haru-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed happily and Rei felt chills go down his spine. "Wh-What does it say?" He asked, his voice shaking as he turned on his side to face his blonde boyfriend. However, all he got was a silent Nagisa, _**which was NEVER a good thing...**_

**(Back with SouHaru...)**

      "You look pleased with yourself." Haru said once him and Sousuke got to Haru's house. "Yeah...payback is delicious..." Sousuke said, licking his lips. "What did you do?" Haru asked and Sousuke pulled out his phone and pulled out his last message to a certain redhead...

**To:** _Matsuoka_  
**From:** _Me_

_Tip for next time you decide to fuck while spying on someone, have Makoto gag you... thought it was weird that they're was someone other than Haru groaning..._

_~ Sousuke._

      "You're evil, you know that." Haru said. "He'll get over it." Sousuke said as he closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket as they walked into Haru's empty house. Both slipped off their shoes and coats before Sousuke remembered something.

      "You were texting someone earlier too. What were YOU doing?" Sousuke asked and Haru shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about." He said nonchalantly before Sousuke snorted in annoyance. "Outside the restuarant, idiot. I came out and you were texting. Who?" Sousuke asked and this time, Haru snorted. "Jealous?" Haru clicked his tongue and Sousuke scoffed. "You wish...you think I'd fuck one of those idiots? Ha! Fat chance..." Sousuke said and Haru snorted again. "Really? I'd think you and Rin would make a sexy, kink couple." Haru said and Sousuke glared at him. "What about you, slut? I've seen you staring at Rei's ass!" Sousuke said and Haru shrugged. "He has a nice ass. Nothing wrong with that." Haru said nonchalantly.

      "And I want no lip from the one who hides yaoi magazines under his bed for expierimentation." Haru said and Sousuke went to reply but no words could be formed. "And I win this time..Yamazaki." Haru said as he went up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck, kissing him. Sousuke kissed him deeply, biting his lip, making Haru groan before they pulled back, panting.

      "If you must know...I was texting Nagisa." Haru said and Sousuke gave him a confused look. "What? Why?" He asked and Haru smirked. "Get my phone and find out for yourself." He said and Sousuke smirked back before he reached down and grabbed Haru's phone from his ass pocket and then smacked it hard, making Haru whimper and groan at the same time. "That's what you get..." Sousuke said before he flipped open Haru's phone and read his latest message.

**To:** _Nagisa_  
**From:** _Me_

_Surprised you got Rei to fuck you right there. Good job Nagisa._

_~ Haru_

      "And you're calling ME evil?" Sousuke said as he closed Haru's phone. "Never said I wasn't..." Haru said nonchalantly before he let go of Sousuke and turned to walk upstairs, only to get another slap on the ass. "You're playing with fire...Yamazaki..." Haru said and Sousuke snorted. "That's my line...asshole..." Sousuke said before Haru licked his bruised lips. They stung but fuck, it felt good.

      "So...bed or shower?" Haru asked after a few minutes of silence and Sousuke shrugged. "I don't care." He said, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Let's shower and then head to bed." Haru said and Sousuke nodded. "Kay..." He said and the two disappeared...only imagining of what their recipients were currently doing since they recieved their message. However, neither Sousuke nor Haru felt remorse for it. Nope.

**_They got...what they deserved..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...my first Free! fanfic. I am such a hardcore shipper of MakoRin, SouHaru, and Reigisa. Why, I don't know...but I just am. I'm glad I have this story finished and I hope you all enjoyed my first Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfic! Thank you all for reading!! ~ Aisa ;)


End file.
